


Soy milk

by eggie_egg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, might make a sequel with mpreg, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink needs to go buy soy milk and meets a beautiful stranger and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy milk

mink was walking down the street one day. he didnt get out much and he needed to get some more of his special soy milk from the store. he walked into the place and ran to the diary isle, he took a nearby full cart and dumped all the shit inside it on the floor. he turned over the cart and put his milk inside it and strutted toward the cashier. the line was long but he had no intention of waiting so he pushed past all of the small children and made his way to the front. only one more person then he could buy his milk but he stopped. mink felt a blush form on his face for the person who stood before him was so beautful.  
They looked stagit into minks face.  
"Hello nya. I'm Benjamin Franklin! Nya." He spoke in a voice that made mink shiver.  
"I'm M-mink." mink replied and blushed again, looking into bens large sparkling eyes. "you are so pretty..."  
"as are you nya." ben blushed and responded.  
the cashier looked at them and slid a box of condoms on the counter.  
mink grabbed them and picked up ben  
"will you be my benfriend?" mink asked the inventor.  
Ben gave a :3 face.  
"of course nya~, if you will be my cuddly mink coat. nya~" Ben batted his eyelashes.  
mink made a kind of grunt noiz in approval and picked up his milk.  
he drank the whole carton and stared at ben.  
"ily"  
"ily2 nya~"  
they then shared a passionate kiss and ran from the store,  
then then lived happily ever after.

 

later that day:  
"you know there is a reason im on the 100 dolla bill nya~" ben said in a sexy tone.  
"HON HON HON" mink laughed and jumpped on the bed with benjamin

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i should try and explain this


End file.
